Chapter five (HPDM)
July 15th, 1993. Malfoy Manor. It was finally time for the party to celebrate Draco's betrothal to Alexys Megalos the second and Draco was surprisingly not nervous. Yes the Megalos family were dangerous and this betrothal had to be kept unless he simply wiped them all out, but Draco was confident that he would be fine. They couldn't do anything truly bad until he married Alexys apart from harming his loved ones and they had no reason to do that since they wanted Draco to be the new Dark Lord. So no, Draco wasn't nervous despite having been asked that ten times. "We are here to celebrate the betrothal of my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Alexys Megalos the second... please eat, drink, make merry, and congratulate the betrothed," Lucius said. As expected, everyone decided too get that out of the way and both Draco and Alexys spent the next ten minutes politely thanking well wishers despite several having daughters they wanted to pair with Draco for alliances, money, and power and most being insincere because of that. "So... Dracy-poo," Alexys began, rubbing Draco's crotch. "I heard that you wanted me badly..." "Seems like you want me too," Draco quipped, having an erection by now and impressing Alexys with his size. "Besides... you are very desirable. Powerful, intelligent, beautiful, fierce, and your family offered me a very beneficial betrothal and marriage contract. Do you want to sample your intended before the wedding night or wait?" "Later," Alexys replied. "We'll draw too much attention if we leave now." "Your screams of ecstasy will draw their attention anyway," Draco quipped. "Someones confident," Alexys returned. "I'm considerate. I practiced for you and I'm a natural... nothing but the best for my lady." Draco replied, amusing Alexys. "Maybe I should practice first..." Alexys suggested teasingly. "Maybe I should place a chastity spell on you..." Draco returned. "I want you all for myself, my dear. Don't worry about having experience, I like purity in women..." Too personally taint that purity, Draco left unsaid and Alexys knew what was implied and smiled. Alexys didn't mind that much, her family wanted influence with the next Dark Lord, and this was a small sacrifice on her part. "So, kid," Phobos Megalos said, drunkenly. "What are your intentions with my baby sister tonight?" "I'm gonna plow her more than every field on Earth ever has been and plant even more seed within her," Draco replied, causing Alexys and Deimos too laugh and Phobos too get angry. "How about I castrate you and then give my sister a child who isn't a disappointment?" Phobos returned. Draco's eyes flashed red and Phobos was silenced and placed under the effects of a pain curse that Draco had invented. "If you even try it, I'll torture you until you lose the ability to feel anything and then force feed you your own cock," Draco warned coldly. "You want to hear the funny thing? If I killed you your family would thank me and would be rid of a weakling that they want gone. You are the weakest Megalos, a mere Sorcerer. You're lazy, weak, stupid, and magically untalented." Deimos smirked and retrieved his weaker twin brother... his parents would be greatly angered by his actions in endangering a new alliance. Sure enough, Phobos Megalos was sent back to Greece under guard and he was essentially grounded. "You're concerned about what I did to Phobos," Draco observed, speaking to Harry, and Snape shared his concerns. "You tortured him, Draco," Harry replied. "Some people understand only force and power and they can't be reasoned with, Harry. Some people can be friends, allies, or minions, but those that can't be dealt with peacefully or intelligently have to be cowed into submission or they will become emboldened by your tolerance and try undoing your work and prevent you from achieving your goals. I would not only torture him, but also kill him as a last resort with legal means too secure my plans and position." Harry and Snape were shocked by Draco's bold admission. "It would be a case of them or me and that's honestly an easy choice for me too make. You need too accept the idea that you may be forced to kill one day... don't look forward to it, of course, but accept the possibility that you may need too kill an enemy one day." "I..." Harry began nervously. "Only the possibility. You aren't promising too murder at least one person without cause." Draco said. Harry nodded, but he had no desire too kill anyone. Draco and Alexys discreetly sneaked away too have sex, with Draco embracing his newfound youth despite the moral implications. ---- On July 17, two days after his betrothal announcement, Draco passed his OWLs and NEWTs in Potions and Draco was confident that he would get top marks. Harry took his OWLs in Defense Against the Dark Arts and NEWTs in History of Magic and his OWLs and NEWTs in Muggle Studies. After Fudge's visit to Azkaban, Sirius Black had escaped and Harry was warned and he was advised too request a transcript of Sirius Black's trial for answers... unsurprisingly there was no transcript and Draco wasted no time in demanding a trial and explanations from Bartemius Crouch, Millicent Bagnold, and Albus Dumbledore. Fudge readily agreed too give Sirius a trial, but he had to be found first. Bartemius Crouch simply sneered and told Draco to be quiet, calling him a stupid boy... Draco calmly pinned Crouch to a wall, formally declared a Blood Feud and then burned Crouch alive as Dumbledore tried illegally interfering in the Blood Feud and was disarmed of the Elder Wand and then Stunned. Now Draco would deal with Bagnold... "Bagnold your options are simple," Draco began. "Kill yourself and the matter is settled or I won't rest until everyone you love is killed in the slowest, most brutal, inhumane, and degrading ways. You have one week." Bagnold nodded and left quickly, deciding too send her family out of Britain before taking her own life. "Minister is there somewhere that I can speak with Dumbledore privately?" Draco asked politely. "You don't want him imprisoned?" Fudge asked in surprise. "Not unless he refuses my generous offer and lighter punishment," Draco replied. "You can use my office, Lord Black," Fudge said before leaving the office. After being given a look Lucius and Harry left the office too and Draco disabled any eavesdropping spells and rennervated the bound Albus Dumbledore. "Interfering in Blood Feuds, naughty, naughty, Albi," Draco mocked. "Release me at once, Mister Malfoy!" Dumbledore demanded. "It's Lord Black, actually, and you aren't in any position too make demands. You've committed a crime that carries a punishment of death or decades in Azkaban and you lost the Elder Wand. You'd think you would be a bit more humble after that." Dumbledore was shocked. "Yeah, I never expected that wand as a trophy, but I'm not complaining. Now, I know that you enjoy the sound of your own voice, but I don't so lets get to business..." "You are politically very powerful and people want you gone and I can at the very least cost you all of your positions and force you too live in hiding after escaping from Azkaban. I'm going too drain all of your magical knowledge from your mind and give myself an imprint of your formidable skills." "Draco. Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please, let me help lead you away from this dark path." "Grey path. I realize that's hard too understand given the extremist point of view held by the Light where only those in the Light are good, trustworthy, and tolerable but despite such self-righteously arrogant beliefs the fact remains that Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil and Grey certainly doesn't. Is the boy you speak of Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Lord you were sexually attracted to? Or Tom Riddle, the mudblood who calls himself Voldemort?" "You figured it out," Dumbledore said. "Parseltongue links to the Gaunt family and a little research and theory allowed that mystery to be solved. As for your desires for the dreamy bad boy Dark Lord, the Megalos found that amusing and spread the story around." Draco replied, annoying Dumbledore. "Now then. Lets crack open those Occlumency shields and see what magical knowledge I can get..." Having said that, Draco unleashed a very powerful Legilimency attack with the Elder Wand and Dumbledore struggled too resist as his shields were cracked by pure overwhelming power. Once the shields were down, Draco began draining Dumbledore's knowledge of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Alchemy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Warding, Battle Magic, Dark Arts, Wandless Magic, spell creation, elemental magic, languages, Magical Law, creatures, history, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Wandlore, and basically took every bit of magical knowledge that Dumbledore had while he pointlessly resisted the psychic attack. Dumbledore was left bleeding from his eyes and nose when Draco finished. Draco sighed, cast a spell too give himself an imprint of Dumbledore's skills, and Vanished the blood before healing him some. "That should suffice for your atonement," Draco said, before opening the door to Fudge's office and setting Dumbledore free. "Did Albus cooperate?" Fudge asked. "Oh yes. I see no reason too cost him everything that he has now. He's fairly compensated me for that minor interference of his." Draco replied as Dumbledore struggled to stand up, holding his forehead. The Malfoy's and Harry departed the Ministry after some polite goodbyes and returned home to Malfoy Manor. "So how did Dumbledore compensate you?" Lucius asked. "I drained all of his magical knowledge after an intense Legilimency attack. He was bleeding from his nose and eyes when I was done. He should be far less of a threat to me once I master the new knowledge." Draco replied. "Did you have to kill Crouch?" Harry asked in shock, having seen the death up close. "No. If he had shown some actual regret and remorse then I would have spared him and would have taken financial compensation instead, but he insulted me and if I let that pass then I would be viewed as weak. He put an innocent man in person and felt no remorse and still viewed himself as morally superior and above others despite his own corruption. That is the Light Faction Harry. They believe themselves heroes and that any action taken against those who don't fit into their narrow world view is righteous and that they can use any method against 'evil' because they are so obviously and infallibly good. Crouch stood there and insulted me while unrepentant for his actions, and he even believed that he would get away with it and that he should get away with it." "If they even believe that someone is Dark then in their minds they deserve to be punished. Sirius Black was your fathers dearest friend, but no one thought twice that he could actually be innocent." The actions of the Weasley's, Gryffindor's, Dumbledore, Crouch, the Ministry, and several others allowed Harry too see that Draco was correct. Draco considered this great progress in helping Harry identify bias. "Doesn't the Dark Faction try persecuting the Light in return?" Harry asked. "Yes, but originally we simply practiced our magic in isolation and secrecy until being exposed and then we retaliated. We learned, grew in political influence, wealth, property, and magical power until they assumed that we used Dark Magic too illegally advance our position. Believe it or not we actually didn't. They attacked and we defended and counter-attacked and it devolved from there. Magic leaves traces and we could have been easily proven innocent, but the persecution was motivated out of hatred, greed, jealousy, paranoia, and a desire too take what others had. That's why we despise the Weasley's they stole the land their hovel is now built on and we burnt down the manor in revenge and killed dozens... it was centuries ago. Since then they have conceived more children then they can feed and clothe, mismanaged their money, and try leaching off others with loans, and entrapping people with Love Potions, contracts, and scams." "So they started it?" Harry asked. "Yes, out of self-righteousness, greed, jealousy, and paranoia. The Dark Faction isn't blameless, but the Light started the persecution." ---- August 31, 1993. Today was an excellent day for Draco, he had added House Crouch's wealth, assets, and titles to House Black's own and had expanded his book collection in Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Suffice it to say, Draco was in a great mood... Until the Weasley's and Granger showed up. Draco was annoyed that he had forgotten about that in his excitement. "Oh goody, two losers," Draco said in distaste. "I'll leave you too slum it, Harry, but we only have a few hours left." Harry nodded. "Yeah, walk away Dark Wizard! I heard Sirius Black escaped and is gonna get Kissed!" "Indeed and he was never given a trial by the so-called Light..." Draco returned in amusement. "All those years of friendship with Harry's father and he didn't even get a trial... Bartemius Crouch and Millicent Bagnold are both dead now... how tragic." "That's horrible! Everyone should get a trial!" Hermione said in shock. "Hush, Granger. That's blasphemy. Enemies of the Light Faction don't get trials unless it's too humiliate them or make the Light look better, and you need to toe the party line if you want too get anywhere in this world..." Draco quipped mockingly. "Oh who am I kidding. You won't get anywhere because there are blood purists, elitists, and traditionalists in the Light Faction too." "What happened too Crouch?" Ron asked, looking between Harry and Draco. "He insulted me despite having his wrongdoing exposed... He believed that his actions were justified for no other reason than because Sirius bore the surname Black. I burned him alive right in front of the Minister for Magic and I did it all legally... no punishment for me. Old Bagnold sent her family out of Britain and then killed herself. Sirius will be getting a trial once he's found and I'll be spending House Crouch's money on books and magical artifacts." Draco said, smirking all the while and thinking of how Ron will die. "And believe me, he's off to a great start. He bought a one of a kind book on obscure magic and several other rare books." Harry interjected in humor, causing Hermione too become jealous. "And scrolls for ancient Battle Magic," Draco added. "Gotta improve on one of my specialties. Anyway, have fun slumming it, Harry." Draco walked away and left Harry too calm down Ron over the insult, pointing out that Draco was a Mage Guild candidate and was far too much for Ron too handle. Harry ended up explaining why attacking Draco was a bad idea, intimidating Ron and making Hermione jealous about Draco's accomplishments and power. Both became jealous when Harry revealed his OWLs in History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and his NEWTs in History of Magic and Muggle Studies... and Ron tried getting Harry too take a useless class with him and dumb himself down, but he was firmly refused with Harry refusing too weaken himself or hinder his own studies. Ron was pissed off and Draco was later overjoyed that Harry wasn't sabotaging himself anymore. ---- Draco's school year was actually quite boring, but with a few exceptions. Draco repelled a Dementor from attacking Harry. Draco got Hagrid sacked from his position as the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures... unfortunately he had too let Buckbeak injure him quite badly, but he slew Buckbeak in self-defense and quickly healed within days. The Board of Governors placed a minimum requirement of a NEWT too teach a subject. Sirius Black was captured and he explained his actions, which lead to Pettigrew being captured and then confessing before the Wizengamot. Sirius was awarded damages and given a portion of House Crouch's wealth but he was otherwise kept at a distance and away from House Black's libraries and artifacts. Sadly Pettigrew would later escape with unknown help. Ron Weasley had his penis permanently shrunk and his clothes Vanished in front of the entire Great Hall and he became an even bigger laughing stock. Snape still outed Remus as a werewolf though and he resigned rather than be dismissed. Most amazingly, Draco had become a tier-two Archmage and was close too achieving his Potions Mastery. And now, after his helping Sirius and getting him a trial and having Crouch and Bagnold punished, Sirius and Dumbledore were both plotting too takeover the Black Lordship... interfering in the will of a Most Ancient and Noble House, Line Theft, and usurpation of a noble title. Draco was pissed and he was aware of the plots due to using Hogwarts too spy on them, but the saddest thing was that Draco had expected it from them. "Ah, Draco," Dumbledore greeted. "Come in." "It's Lord Black and you do not have permission too greet me with such familiarity," Draco returned. "Thank you for escorting Lord Black here, Severus. You may leave." Dumbledore said. "He's my Head of House at Hogwarts and my godfather... we've been over this before old man. Besides, as I've previously discussed with him he may enjoy this meeting too." Draco said. "So, is this your expected attempt too interfere in another will of a Most Ancient and Noble House, attempt to commit Line Theft, and usurp a noble title. I believe that carries fifteen years in Azkaban and poor Sirius won't survive another five." "Congratulations by the way, Sirius. Now you're a literal blood traitor for attempting too bypass your grandfathers will... it was your association with Dumbledore and the Light Faction zealots that cost you House Black. All this after I got you a trial and you betray your family with the man who sent your godson too be abused for ten years and be treated like a house-elf." Draco paused as Sirius grimaced. "Still wanna continue this?" "Yes," Dumbledore replied. "Sirius has the better claim." Draco snorted in derision. "Sirius Black was cast out, nullifying said claim. Lord Arcturus Black realized that he was beyond help and after a few magical oaths made by me I was appointed Heir Black and was later emancipated and made Lord Black. Magic and the family magic has accepted me as Lord Black. Sirius was deemed a threat to the Black family legacy and a Light Faction pawn... a Dumbledore pawn." "That seems quite accurate, actually. How pathetic is he that he comes crawling back to the Faction that betrayed him, dismissed him as a traitor and enemy, and denied him a trial that even the Lestrange's all received. They will never accept you, trust you, or consider you one of them. They'll always believe you to be a Dark Wizard and traitor because deep down they are just as bigoted as we are. There is no place for you or Dark Wizards in their version of the world... they won't rest until we are purged and they have their pathetic little utopian echo chamber of Light beliefs. You are a slave, Sirius. An expendable and unimportant piece of trash to them... for proof look no further than the fact that they threw you away without a trial; already seeing you as guilty. Not even Remus Lupin believed your innocence... your friendships meant nothing to them." Snape was inwardly amused at Draco's harsh words to Black. Sirius was shaking and crying by now and Dumbledore was shocked. "I don't want too cast you out of the Black family again. You were used and blindly trusted in their goodness, a goodness that only exists in the Light's mind. They viewed the violation of your rights, the denial of your trial, and your unjust imprisonment as okay because you were guilty of a far more monstrous crime than being a Death Eater, a traitor, or a Dark Wizard... you were born into a Dark aligned house and there is only one punishment that they will accept for that major crime... your removal from their society; by death or by imprisonment. Dumbledore knows that he can't overturn the will of magic and all that would happen is that we either kill each other or you fail and are forced too depend upon him and the Light's pity. You can never regain your heir status; not even through my death. All you've done is alienate yourself from the person who insured that you got a trial and legal representation, damages for your unjust imprisonment, and arranged for you too have a home too live in with Harry once you're healed." "Harry must remain with the Dursley's for his own safety," Dumbledore interjected, not wanting Draco too get Sirius' hopes up. "Sirius is his rightful guardian. Your illegally interfering in James and Lily Potter's wills changes nothing but peoples perception of you. You sent a boy to be abused and spat upon their last wishes before their bodies had even cooled." Draco argued, putting Dumbledore on the defense. "Harry was protected by powerful wards!" Dumbledore argued. "Wards that are only powerful in theory and powered by familial love, of which there is absolutely none. I can demolish those pitiful wards and abduct Harry... my father and I walked inside the house and retrieved Harry without any form of opposition. Harry would be infinitely safer behind Black family wards and he would have a godfather who loves him." Draco replied. "Furthermore, you can't even run a school properly, why should you be trusted with Harry's well-being? You continually fail him and Hogwarts. You set a trap for Voldemort in a school full of children... all he had to do was conjure Fiendfyre and most if not all of them could have died." Dumbledore started too get uncomfortable with the conversation. "Yeah... you aren't fit too serve as Headmaster or Chief Warlock. You've broken laws that you were charged too enforce and have endangered the children that you were charged to protect. Which will all be brought up when you make a fuss over Sirius getting guardianship of Harry... as will your numerous crimes, which I estimate to be worth thirty years in Azkaban. Naturally none of your pawns or allies will be installed as the new Headmaster." Draco said. Dumbledore really should have planned this better. Now House Malfoy had more influence and wealth too throw behind Tom when he returned... the Light was in for an even worse war now. They could only hope that Draco would reconsider his path if he had decided too back Voldemort. "As I said, Magic has recognized me as Lord Black and opposing the will of Magic never ends well. Are you done wasting my time? Or do you want too actually wish too invite Magic's wrath down upon you?" Dumbledore was tempted, but he felt dread and he suddenly knew better... he even sensed that he would already be punished for his attempt. Unknown to Dumbledore that was Death inducing that belief into his mind and it wasn't out of mercy or compassion. Death always intended for Grindelwald too succeed and Dumbledore interfered and muggles instead grew much more powerful... Death was pleased that he found another person too complete his plan in Hadrian Potter, who is now Draco Malfoy, but Dumbledore would still be punished. Now Dumbledore would simply chalk up all his suffering to divine retribution instead of knowing that Draco was killing off his pawns.. he could now only suspect him. Draco led Sirius and Professor Snape out of Dumbledore's office. "If you haven't already then you need too visit St Mungo's and get checked out and visit a Mind Healer. That will address any concerns or objections relating to your physical and mental health and whether or not that will hinder your looking after Harry." Sirius nodded, disliking being told what to do but agreeing that was the best way. Sirius opted to leave and visit St Mungo's, leaving Draco and Severus alone. "As amusing as that was, it wasn't what I hoped for," Severus said. "Well Sirius was humiliated and Dumbledore was too. By the way, working with Dumbledore too weaken House Malfoy and your own godson is a bad idea..." Draco said, and pain flared throughout Snape's body from him nearly breaking his sacred godfather oath. "You have missed out on several great opportunities for personal advancement and you have damaged some really beneficial relationships. You could have been Dumbledore's replacement when he was inevitably sacked." "Keep that in mind..." Draco warned before departing.